Sesal tak ada guna
by CJ Yuki ga Andharesta
Summary: Just a story about Draco & Hermione... baca aja ya? nggak pinter bikin summary. RnR?


**Disclaimer : **J.K Rowling

**Pairing : **DracoxHermione , NevillexHermione , dll**  
**

**Warning : **crack** , **OOC , kissing , dont like dont read .**  
**

**Sesal tak ada guna**

Saat ini Hermione sedang dilanda kebingungan. Ia sangat bingung memilih antara Neville dan Draco. Neville adalah orang yang satu tahun belakangan ini menjadi sahabat Hermione.

Menurut teman terdekat Neville, si-kembar Weasley, dia menyukai Hermione. Begitu pun Hermione. Namun, mereka masih malu-malu untuk mengakuinya. Lagipula, mereka juga belum bisa bersatu karena Hermione masih ber-status sebagai kekasih Draco.

Draco adalah orang yang sangat disayangi Hermione sejak pertama kali masuk di sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Selama kurang lebih dua tahun ini, Draco dan Hermione menjalin hubungan meskipun seringkali mereka putus-nyambung tetapi mereka masih saling menyayangi.

Tak jarang sahabat Hermione-Ron dan Harry, mempergokinya sedang melamun di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor tengah malam tanpa melakukan apapun. Ron dan Harry merasa iba kepada sahabatnya itu. Namun, tak ada yang dapat dilakukan mereka. Semua keputusan ada ditangan Hermione. Sesekali mereka juga mencoba menghibur Hermione.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah telah datang menyambut Hermione. Seperti pada pagi-pagi biasanya, sebelum melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing, seluruh murid maupun guru Hogwarts bersarapan di aula besar.

"Tak terasa besok hari libur tahun baru ya," celetuk Ron disela-sela makanya.

"Ya," sahut Harry singkat.

"Apa rencana kalian dihari libur nanti?"

Harry mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"Entahlah," ujar Hermione malas-malasan.

"Pagi, Mione," sapa seorang pria yang sekarang sudah duduk disebelah Hermione.

"Pagi juga, Neville," balasnya.

"Err... Apa acara-mu hari ini?"

"Aku tak tahu."

Hermione menoleh kearah meja asrama Slytherin, tepatnya memperhatikan sang-pangeran-Slytherin sekaligus sang-ketua-murid-putra yang memiliki banyak fans-girl, termasuk Hermione.

Oleh karena itu, untuk gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya harus berbesar hati melihat tingkah fans-girlnya yang berlebihan. Seperti sekarang, Hermione selalu berusaha menghilangkan rasa kecemburuanya terhadap Draco.

Draco terlihat sangat sibuk. Dari tadi ia membolak-balikan buku yang ada dihadapanya. Kalau sudah berurusan dengan tugas ketua murid dan Quiditch, Draco bisa melupakan segalanya, tak terkecuali Hermione.

Kadang Hermione merasa dicampakan oleh Draco. Karena itu, sekarang Hermione benar-benar sedang diuji kesetiaanya. Ia harus memilih!

Hermione berpikir keras dalam hal ini. Makanya tak teratur. Kesehatanya lama kelamaan pun menurun. Walaupun begitu, Draco tetap tak mempedulikanya.

"Mione, kau melamun lagi?" tanya Ron sembari menggerakan tanganya ke kanan dan kiri berulang kali didepan wajah Hermione.

"Ahh, ya. Sorry," jawab Hermione yang baru tersadar.

"Neville mengajakmu pergi ke Hogsmade. Apakah kau mau, Mione?" terang Harry tiba-tiba.

"Umm... Baiklah, Neville."

"Thanks, Hermione," kata Neville bersemangat.

"Oke. Bisakah kita pergi sekarang, Neville?"

"Baik." Neville dan Hermione beranjak meninggalkan aula besar.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju Hogsmade, Hermione melihat Draco yang sedang kesulitan membawa tumpukan buku tebal yang tingginya hampir mencapai dagunya. Melihat kekasihnya sedang kesulitan, Hermione pun menghampirinya. Ia berniat membantu Draco.

"Hai, Draco. Bolehkah aku membantumu?" Hermione tersenyum.

"Tak usah, Granger. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri. Aku pergi dulu," tukas Draco dingin.

Hermione hanya bisa pasrah. "Baiklah."

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangan Hermione, ia terlonjak kaget. Namun setelah melihat siapa yang menariknya, Hermione menjadi tenang.

"Neville," ucapnya dalam hati.

Hermione menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dia memandang Neville, saat Neville berusaha melindunginya, saat Neville memperhatikanya dan lainya.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di Hogsmade. Keadaan didalam Hogsmade sangat ramai. Karena hari ini termasuk hari libur.

Neville memesan dua butterbeer kepada pelayan. Sedangkan Hermione duduk ditempat yang telah disediakan disana. Tak lama, Neville datang dengan membawa dua gelas yang berisi butterbeer. Satu untuk Hermione yang satunya lagi untuk Neville sendiri.

[Skip time]

.

.

.

Esok paginya seusai sarapan, para murid Hogwarts yang akan pulang, menata barang-barang mereka di kereta Hogwarts Express. Tak ketinggalan, mereka juga membawa serta burung hantu yang mereka punyai. Lima menit lagi mereka semua akan meninggalkan Hogwarts untuk sementara.

Hogwarts Express melaju dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang relatif bagi murid Hogwarts. Entah menurut para muggle yang melihatnya. Lagipula, muggle tidak mungkin melihatnya kecuali muggle yang sudah menjadi murid sekolah sihir Hogwarts, seperti Hermione.

Dalam perjalanan menuju London, Hermione tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Ia sibuk membaca buku yang tebalnya sekitar tiga ratus halaman. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanya. Tak peduli hari libur atau bukan, Hermione tetap membaca sekedar untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Sedangkan Ron, ia juga sibuk membicarakan Quiditch dengan Harry.

Dua jam berlalu. Kereta pun berhenti perlahan. Sekarang mereka semua sudah sampai di stasiun King Cross, London. Satu per satu anak keluar dari kereta dan mencari sanak keluarganya yang telah menunggu.

Disana terlihat sepasang suami-istri berambut merah menyala sedang menuggu anak-anaknya.

"Mum, Dad," teriak seorang gadis berambut merah menyala seperti orang tuanya. Gadis itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ginny Weasley. Dibelakangnya terdapat keluarga Weasley lainya.

"Halo, sayang," ucap ibu Ginny-Molly seraya memeluk anak-anaknya dan Harry secara bergantian.

Molly merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dari mereka. "Kemana Hermione?"

"Umm... Mungkin dia sudah pulang duluan," gumam Harry.

"Ya sudah. Mari kita pulang, ayo Harry," ajak Arthur Weasley.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Granger. . .

Hermione memandang keluar jendela. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah pohon dimana ia mengukir namanya dengan seorang pria yang disayanginya, bahkan dicintainya. Tentu saja bukan Neville.

Hermione menutup matanya seraya menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian membuangnya dari mulut. Ia lebih relax sekarang. Namun udara dingin tiba-tiba menusuk kulitnya. Hermione menggosok kedua telapak tanganya agar mendapatkan kehangatan.

Bulan telah menampakan sinarnya. Hermione termenung sesaat, terlintas dipikiranya bayangan Draco dan Neville. Lagi-lagi ia harus menghadapi masalah serumit ini. Ia tidak ingin salah dalam mengambil keputusan. Hermione mempertimbangkan keputusanya matang-matang.

Dan pada akhirnya, Hermione memutuskan untuk memilih Neville daripada Draco. Walaupun dia sendiri tahu bahwa dia begitu egois. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus tega melihat Draco sakit hati. Hermione sudah siap dengan resiko apapun. Belakangan ini Draco terlalu sibuk dengan urusanya. Itu membuat Hermione semakin yakin dengan keputusanya.

.

.

.

Hermione pun memberanikan diri pergi kerumah Draco yang terletak tak jauh dari rumahnya. Draco tidak tinggal di Malfoy Manor lagi, ia menyewa rumah dipemukiman muggle.

Hermione dengan mantap melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Draco. Tekadnya sudah bulat.

Malam ini juga ia akan mengakhiri hubunganya dengan Draco Malfoy.

Sesampainya didepan rumah Draco, Hermione berpikir sejenak sebelum mengetuk pintu rumah Draco.

Ceklek

Pintu rumah Draco terbuka.

"Mione? Ada apa malam-malam begini datang kerumahku?"

"Begini Draco, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan," jelas Hermione.

"Hnn.. Apa?" tanya Draco penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin hubungan kita cukup sampai disini."

Draco sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hermione. "Apa? Maksudmu putus? Ta-tapi kenapa?" tanya Draco lagi ingin mengetahui alasan Hermione.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Hermione sambil menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap Draco.

"Lalu..?"

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan bahagia." Hermione mendongakan kepalanya sembari tersenyum lalu berjalan meninggalkan Draco yang terpaku dibelakangnya.

"Hermione tunggu!"

Hermione tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Draco yang memanggilnya. Sejujurnya ia ingin berlari kearah Draco dan memeluknya tuk terakhir kali. Namun, ia takut tak mampu menahan air matanya. Andaikan Draco tahu, betapa Hermione masih mencintainya.

'Kalau kita berjodoh, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi,' batin Hermione lega.

Hermione kembali kerumahnya. Ia senang karena sebentar lagi ia bisa bersatu dengan Neville. Tetapi disisi lain ia merasa sedih dan bersalah terhadap Draco.

Kesedihan Hermione bertambah saat mengetahui bahwa Neville kembali berpacaran dengan Luna. Hatinya sangat sakit. Rasanya seperti disayat-sayat menggunakan pisau yang tumpul. Ia sangat menyesali keputusanya.

Hermione menceritakan semuanya kepada Ginny, sahabatnya dan juga Neville. Ia menceritakanya sambil terisak. Air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Hermione-sahabatnya, Ginny menjadi geram. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Neville ataupun Hermione. Diantara mereka tak ada yang bersalah, hanya waktu yang patut disalahkan.

"Neville harus tahu semuanya!"

"Tak perlu, Gin."

"Tidak bisa begitu, Mione! Aku harus memberitahunya!"

"Jangan Gin. Kumohon,"

"Ta-tapi, Neville harus tahu."

"Please, Gin. Jangan beritahu apapun kepada Neville," Hermione masih memohon.

"HERMIONE!" bentak Ginny tak tahan mendengar rengekan sahabatnya.

"Please," Hermione tetap bersikukuh memohon sambil memegang tangan Ginny. Ia belum menghentikan tangisanya.

"Baiklah," Ginny mengalah.

"Terimakasih, Gin,"

Senyuman manis tersungging diwajah Hermione.

.

.

.

Ginny tidak mengalah begitu saja. Ia tetap memberitahu Neville. Ia merasa kasihan kepada sahabatnya itu.

Neville benar-benar shock berat sekaligus merasa bersalah terhadap Hermione sesudah mendengar penuturan dari Ginny.

"Temui dia, Neville," perintah Ginny.

"Sekarang dia dimana?" gumam Neville khawatir.

Ginny mengangkat bahunya.

"Lalu, aku harus mencarinya dimana?" seru Neville bingung.

"Cari Hermione menggunakan hati-mu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menemukanya."

"Baiklah... Aku pergi dulu, Gin," Neville berpamitan.

Ginny mengangguk seraya berkata, "Hati-hati."

.

.

.

Sudah tiga jam Neville mencari Uruha. Tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Neville putus asa namun ia teringat kata-kata Hermione, 'Aku menyukai tempat yang tenang, jauh dari keramaian dan udaranya sejuk.'

Neville baru mengingat sebuah danau dimana sesekali ia pernah mendatangi danau itu bersama Hermione. Neville langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju danau tersebut. Ia sangat yakin bahwa saat ini Hermione berada disana.

Sesampainya disana, Neville mendengar suara seseorang sedang menyanyi.

'I will walk together... The future not promised oh yeahh... It keeps walking together... The future in which you are...'

Neville sangat mengenal suara itu, "Uruha..." ucapnya lirih.

Neville menelusuri asal suara tersebut. Ia pun menemukan seseorang masih menyanyi dibawah pohon yang rindang.

Prok.. Prok.. Prok..

Hermione menengok kebelakang. "Neville?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Hermione mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tempat yang tenang..."

"Neville!" pekik Hermione.

"Jauh dari keramaian..."

"Neville! Jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

"Udara yang sejuk... Kau pasti datang ketempat seperti itu 'kan?" sahut Neville santai.

"Well, kau benar... Tapi kenapa bisa kau menemukan-ku disini?"

"Hatiku."

"What?"

"Lupakan! Maaf."

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak bersalah pada-ku."

"Tak usah berpura-pura. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya."

Hermione membelalakan matanya, "Semuanya? Pasti Ginny. Iya 'kan?"

Neville mengangguk. "Tapi jangan salahkan Ginny. Dia cuma tak ingin melihatmu bersedih."

Hermione tidak menjawab.

"Disini sepi jadi kalau ingin menangis, menangis saja."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menangis!"

"Mata-mu tidak bisa berbohong. Jangan ditahan."

Memang benar kata Neville, Hermione meneteskan air matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Neville.

"Andai waktu bisa di ulang kembali," kata Neville tiba-tiba.

"Ya, andai saja bisa, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya." Hermione menghela napas panjang.

"Aku juga, Mione."

CUP

Kecupan singkat mendarat dibibir mungil Hermione.

"Ayo pulang... Hari sudah sore," ajak Neville.

"Tidak! Kau saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku masih ingin disini."

"Kau ini. Sudah, ayo pulang," paksa Neville seraya menarik tangan Hermione.

"Neville, lepaskan!" pekik Hermione sedikit meronta.

Neville mengacuhkanya. Ia tetap menarik Hermione dan mengajakanya pulang.

Dengan hati terpaksa, Hermione mengikuti ajakan Neville.

.

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan Hermione merasa ada yang ganjil dengan jalanan yang dilaluinya. Jalanan ini sama sekali bukan jalan menuju rumahnya ataupun Neville.

"Nev, kita mau kemana?" Hermione mengernyitkan dahi.

"Katamu, kau akan memperbaiki semuanya?" Neville bertanya balik.

"Iya, ta... tapi, Nev?"

Neville menghentikan laju mobilnya secara mendadak.

"Turun," perintah Neville.

Hermione membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Neville katakan. Ia menggeleng, "A-apa?"

"Cepat turun!" Neville meninggikan volume suaranya.

"Baik!"

Hermione menggerutu tak jelas namun ia tetap turun dari mobil Neville. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sebuah rumah mewah yang ada dihadapanya. Ia sangat mengenal rumah itu.

"Rumah ini," ucap Hermione lirih.

Entah sejak kapan Neville sekarang berada disamping Hermione.

"Kenapa diam saja? Masuk sana..."

"Tapi...," Hermione ragu.

"Baiklah, akan aku antar..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Neville menarik tangan Hermione.

Tokk... Tokk... Tokk...

Neville mengetuk pintu rumah mewah tersebut. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Tokk... Tokk... Tokk...

Kali ini Neville mengetuk pintunya lebih keras. Tetap seperti semula-tak ada jawaban.

"Malfoy," teriak Neville sudah tidak sabar.

Dan akhirnya keluarlah seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Oh, Nona Hermione," sapa wanita itu.

"Iya Bi, maaf mengganggu," jawab Hermione sopan.

"Tak apa, Nona. Ada keperluan apa anda datang kemari?"

"Seperti biasanya, bi. Apa dia dirumah?"

"Tuan Draco tidak ada dan takkan ada lagi dirumah ini, Nona."

"Maksud Bibi?"

"Tadi pagi, Tuan Draco diajak pulang paksa oleh kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi yang saya lihat, Tuan Draco seperti mencemaskan sesuatu, Nona."

"Apakah Bibi tahu alasan orang tua Draco membawa pulang Draco secara paksa?"

"Maaf Nona, saya tidak tahu. Oh ya, sebelum pergi, Tuan Draco menitipkan surat untukmu." Wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil Bibi itu menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Hermione.

Hermione mulai membaca surat itu.

.

.

'Dear Mione,

Apa kabar? Aku harap kau selalu baik-baik saja. Err... Kau tahu tidak, hatiku sakiiiiiit sekali saat mendengar keputusanmu yang konyol itu. Aku tahu kalau kau itu masih mencintaiku. Iya 'kan? Mengaku sajalah. Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah dibohongi olehmu, hehehe... Mione, sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi, hari ini adalah hari pertunanganku dengan si-centil Parkinson. 'Maaf', hanya kata itulah yang dapat kuucapkan padamu. Kalau saja waktu itu kau tak memutuskan hubungan denganku, pasti sekarang adalah hari pertunangan kita. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mione, ingatlah satu hal. Aku selalu mencintaimu dan kau takkan terganti. Percayalah!

Love,

Draco'

Bulir-bulir cairan hangat keluar dari pelupuk mata Hermione. Ia tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya lagi. Pasti ia akan terjatuh jika saja Neville tidak sigap menahanya.

"Mione, kau kenapa?"

"Draco..."

"Ada apa denganya?"

"Draco bertunangan dengan hiks... Pansy."

"Apa? Oh, no!" Neville menepuk jidatnya.

"Lantas sekarang bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

"..."

"Hiks... Aku tak tahu. Aku menyesal, Nev."

"Kalaupun kau menyesal, sudah tak ada gunanya lagi, Mione."

"Kau benar, hiks..."

"Maaf Nona, Tuan Draco juga menitipkan sesuatu untukmu."

Hermione mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk love yang berwarna pink dari tangan Bibi-pembantu dirumah Draco.

Perlahan Hermione membuka kotak tersebut .

Hermione tercengang. Ia segera memeluk Neville.

"Sudah sudah," Neville mengelus rambut Hermione.

'Draco hiks... Draco Malfoy, aku mencintaimu.' batin Hermione.

.

.

.

**FiN . . .**


End file.
